


Promise Me This

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinda AU, M/M, Promises, agnst, and made a promise, from high school to college, mainly from Iwaizumi cuz this is told in his perspective, more fluff than anything, where Akaashi and Iwaizumi met each other when they were kids in the summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'That's the way they should be,' he remembers Akaashi saying and he remembers wondering why his childhood friend wasn't angry at him, ' children should be allowed to dream, god knows when they grow up they'll be too busy working 9 to 5's to even sleep'.</p><p>     'I wish I hadn't dreamt, maybe then I wouldn't be so disappointed' Iwaizumi had said, a chuckle following his words- Akaashi saw through that too. <br/>'You don't mean that'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! If you're this than thank you, and oh my god how did you find this? I searched up Iwaizumi x Akaashi and Google fixed it to Akaashi x Bokuto, so I'm making the assumption that this ship is like part of the really really rare ones. I've always thought it would be adorable and beautiful, and they'd just be precious together- soooo I made this! Hopefully you enjoy~ Bywe  
> ANSGT (probably not that well written tho)

Promises are always made with the intention of being kept, that's common sense; unless of course somebody had made the promise with the intention of never keeping it. But what's crueler? Making a promise with the full intention of not going through with it, or making a promise with the full intention of doing it but not going through? At the age of 17 Iwaizumi thought the latter. When he was 6, however, things were different.

Children rarely see the wrong in anything. So bright and full of life that they believe that they could do anything; and maybe they could.  
So carefree and confident they do not even consider something getting in their way; maybe it was because they don't have the capacity to. 

So immature that they can't even grasp there ever being room for failure.   
'Good' Akaashi said. That day Iwaizumi had talked to him griping about the same topic. This was long before their final Inter-high, but Akaashi wasn't, and isn't dumb- so he made his way through the well hidden self hatred in Iwaizumi's words.  
'That's the way they should be,' he remembers Akaashi saying and he remembers wondering why his childhood friend wasn't angry at him, ' children should be allowed to dream, god knows when they grow up they'll be too busy working 9 to 5's to even sleep'.

'I wish I hadn't dreamt, maybe then I wouldn't be so disappointed' Iwaizumi had said, a chuckle following his words- Akaashi saw through that too.   
'You don't mean that' he had said and for a second Iwazumi had believed him, the certainty in his voice was louder than even his demons. Then Akaashi took a long pause, ' would you want to move in with me?'  
Despite being unable to speak for a while some part of his heart knew his answer before his brain could process words.   
Of course.

xxx

Everybody has reasons for chasing volleyball. Whether it's the rush, a love for the sport, the companionship, or the rise you get when spiking, blocking, or receiving. And sure Iwaizumi followed volleyball for those reasons too, but at the same time he had an ulterior motive.   
The promise he made to his old friend, to one day fight on the national stage. They hadn't gone to the same middle school so for 3 years of their life they hadn't talked at all. But Akaashi had such an affect on him that there was no way he could ever forget the beautifully quiet boy in the back of the classroom. 

In wasn't till his second year in high school that he ever saw Akaashi again. As his team flipped through a by-weekly magazine, they stopped on one page that went into detail about a successful volleyball team in Tokyo. Iwaizumi recognized his friend immediately.   
He had joined Fukurōdani as a setter, the article specifically said 'setter to one of the best aces in the prefecture'- but something told him that Akaashi wasn't just a side character, that he was so much more than a setter to an ace. 

That day he looked at Oikawa with fire in his eyes, 'We'll get there'   
His team started laughing telling him to slow down and beat Shiratowizowa first; but Oikawa gave him the same look back,   
'We will'   
What would Oikawa think if he ever learned that he wasn't just looking at victory, he was also looking at the first love of his life? 

xxx

They were neck to neck. Shiratowizowa's ace was preparing to make another sure-to-be arm stinging serve. Iwaizumi wasn't nervous- they had faced serves, and spikes, and blocks before, so there was no need to be.  
He had confidence in his team.  
If they could score than they'd need one more point to win against their rivals. It had taken so much pain and tears to get here, and if they lost they had so much to lose. But on the court none of that connected. It wasn't 'just two more points' it was always, always 'just one more point'. Losing meant not playing another game, not playing another game was heartbreaking. 

In this high pressure place they were always thinking, always planning the next move, and never letting their mind wander to what could be. The ball connected with Ushijima's palm and was sent crashing down into the wrist of Shinji. He prepared for Oikawa's signal and when it was given he pounced.  
His spike was aimed in a position to make it easier for their libero to receive, easier for their setter to get the ball to Ushijima and harder for them the catch up as the ball fell to the floor. Time slowed down for him, and he watched Oikawa rush to get there in time.  
The bell was rung, their cheering squad did anything but, and he saw the pain etched into all of his teammates faces. The ball hadn't connected.

He failed his team, he failed himself, and he broke their promise. Winning meant so much for Iwaizumi, but losing made him lose so much more than a match. That day he lost the child in him.

xxx 

Moving wasn't hard. It was saying goodbye to all the things that he had grown to love that was the hard part. He wouldn't have to miss Oikawa bugging him too long after all Oikawa would be going to Tokyo himself, to some big shot college that could've provided him with a great degree if he wasn't so hell bent on following a volleyball career for the rest of his life.   
Iwaizumi remembers asking him what he was going to do when he got too old to be a volleyball player,   
'I'm gonna be a coach of course! Silly Iwai-chan' Oikawa responded flashing some symbol that was meant to...insult him?   
'I'm so not gonna miss you' Even though Oikawa had made a big deal being over dramatic and fake crying, they both knew it was a lie. 

But Iwaizumi had basically lived with Oikawa for all of his life, with Akaashi they had only started talking again at the start of their 3rd years- trading telephone numbers and talking almost every night.Some things never changed however, so even on the train ride there Iwazumi felt like some part of him was detached, like a weight lifted. He didn't know if that was good or not but it sure didn't feel good.

xxx

The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon by the time his train finally stopped in Tokyo, and he was able to lug his suitcase and bag to their meeting spot. All the emptiness he felt as he finally said goodbye to the home he stayed in for all of his life was now replaced with anxiety.   
From today on he would be living with Akaashi, his old friend, the first love of his life, the man he still felt his stomach flutter for. But today would also be his first time face to face with Akaashi since he broke their promise. 

As he dodged passersbys and approached the area he finally saw Akaashi and stood motionless for a while. He still looked as beautiful as always and Iwaizmui was still absolutely smitten. It took a while for Akaashi to notice him standing in the walkway like an idiot but when he did he gave him the sweetest of smiles and waved him over.   
It was like the spell was broken and he rushed over about to explain why he was so late; but Akaashi didn't let him and instead brought Iwaizumi into a hug. Despite being shocked he still managed to reciprocate before things got too awkward. 

"Ah, um," he stuttered, wincing at his own stupidity, "Hi"   
Maybe it was worth him sounding like the idiot he was because it made Akaashi laugh as he pulled them away,   
"Hi, how was your trip?"   
Iwaizumi groaned, "Long, quiet, cold, and boring". That made Akaashi laugh again and he could never get tired of the sound.  
"Well, hopefully your stay will be so much better, come on" he said and took Iwaizumi's hand as he led him to their apartment. Iwaizumi dug his face into his sweater trying to hide the slight blush that had appeared on his face. 

Part of him told him not to get hopeful, that Akaashi was just doing this so that he wouldn't get lost. But the warmth he felt, and the matching blush on Akaashi's face, made all his doubts disappear.


End file.
